


Side Reel

by kuro1neko2kun



Series: Steps to Success [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a total cat person, Deleted Scenes, Ducks, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Magnus may be a little jealous, Sibling Bonding, bloopers, taking requests, text speak, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro1neko2kun/pseuds/kuro1neko2kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus are both Youtubers. They meet for the first time at Vidcon, doing a video together. The viewers (and Izzy) think they'd be a cute couple, and they awkwardly fulfill everyone's dreams. Sort of. This is what happens when the cameras aren't rolling.</p><p>Side stories for Internet Famous.</p><p>Feel free to comment with requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> laelipoo requested " Jace being chased by ducks. For the lols."

Jace was about seven the first time he encountered a duck. He'd just moved in with the Lightwoods, and was slowly getting used to life in New York City. They'd taken him with them to the park (the same one that Alec would later gain a phobia of umbrellas in) to feed the birds, Isabelle babbling away excitedly as she toddled along behind him, and Alec holding tightly to the bag of birdseed. Maryse was reading on a nearby bench.

They neared the pond carefully, and Alec opened the bag of seeds, letting Izzy take a handful to fling into the water before turning to Jace, who was eyeing the bag warily.

"Just take some, throw it on the ground, and the ducks will come to you." Alec advised, a slight lisp to his speech. He held out the bag, and Jace took a handful, carefully throwing some seeds onto the grass around him.

The ducks, already attracted by Izzy's enthusiastic flinging of food, were gathering at the edge of the pond, quacking. Jace frowned at them. Some of the birds were all the way up to his knees!

"Do they bite?" He asked Alec as the first duck started to peck at the seeds near him.

"Nah, they've never bitten me or Izzy." Alec shrugged, throwing his own handful to the ground and grinning as a gaggle of ducks descended on it.

"Are you sure?" Jace looked dubious as one particularly brave duck started to get even closer to him, hand clenching around the remainder of his handful of seeds.

"You'll be fine. Ducks are friendly." Alec turned away as Izzy started to call for more seeds, and that's when the duck struck.

With a shockingly loud quack, the duck reached forward with it's neck, pecking at Jace's hand, and he yelped. The duck, in response, flared it's wings, and Jace stumbled backwards, tripping over his shoelaces and falling hard just as the duck started to hiss at him. He scrabbled to his feet, the sound of his heart pumping in his ears. More ducks started to approach him and, with a tiny scream, he took off. The ducks gave chase, and Jace sped up, heart racing. 

They gave up chasing him somewhere near the edge of the path, and Jace collapsed to the ground panting, just as Alec and Izzy caught up.

"You said they were friendly!" Jace accused Alec, eyes wide.

Alec shrugged, and started snickering. "Usually they're friendly. Maybe they just don't like you."

"Duckies!" Izzy added in, grinning.


	2. Chairman Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's first time visiting Magnus's apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AnonymousActions requested "Alec meeting the Chairman"

Alec approached the building google maps was directing him to, nervously clutching his camera bag's strap. Magnus had texted him an address and told him to buzz 4B that morning, but it hadn't quite kicked in that this would be the first time he'd see Magnus since they'd parted at the airport two weeks ago. He took a deep breath and buzzed the number, listening as the buzzer rang.

"Hello?"

"It's me. Um. Alec." Alec shifted awkwardly in front of the panel.

"Come on up." There was a click, and a buzz as the door unlocked. Alec opened the door cautiously, stepping through and heading for the stairs.

He made it up 3 flights no problem, but the last flight was a little much. It was possible that he'd been neglecting his work outs a little lately. 

"Alec!" Magnus's voice greeted him at the top of the stairs, and he looked up to see Magnus standing in front of his door, grinning. "Hope you managed to find me with not too much trouble?"

"Google maps is great for that." Alec stated matter-of-factly.

"Of course. Well, come on in. Be careful, Chairman Meow can be a little-" Magnus shrugged as he opened his door. "You'll see."

The first thing that registered in Alec's mind about Magnus's apartment was that it was very colourful. He bent to remove his shoes, and a tiny fur ball twined around his legs.

"Is this him?" Alec asked, stepping out of his shoes before patting the tiny cat on the head, fingers trailing around to scratch at his chin. The cat purred contentedly.

"Usually he's a little more…" Magnus made a circling motion by his ear with a finger, watching them with amusement. Alec raised an eyebrow.

"He seems nice to me." 

"He must like you." Magnus grinned, swooping down to pluck Chairman Meow off the floor and into his arms. The cat batted playfully at his face, and Alec stood.

"Where should I set up?" 

"Oh, over there's fine." Magnus gestured at one wall where Alec could see a lighting set up and camera already set up. "You know, it's a good thing the Chairman likes you."

"Why…?" Alec was setting his camera bag and tripod on the ground, taking a second to shed his coat. Magnus grinned.

"I don't date anyone my cat doesn't approve of."

"I-uh-you-" Alec blushed furiously, averting his eyes as he started to set up his tripod. Chairman Meow struggled a bit, tapping on Magnus's face and jumping down to twine around Alec's ankles. Alec absentmindedly reached down to pick him up, dwarfing the relatively small cat in his hands. The Chairman purred as Alec continued to set up one handed.

"Although, I may have to object if you start paying more attention to him than to me." Magnus pouted, and grinned when he noticed that Alec's blush extended to the tips of his ears. 

"I'm not-" Alec paused when the Chairman wriggled in his hand, letting him climb up onto his shoulder and get himself balanced before moving again. Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, maybe. Are you all set up for filming?"

"Yep." Magnus took out his phone to snap a picture of Alec trying to adjust the focus on his camera while Chairman Meow balanced on his shoulder. "Are you ready to let my cat go so we can start?"


	3. Texting up a Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpts from Isabelle and Magnus's text log

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it's clear who's talking, but let me know if it's not!

Wednesday, July 29  
Unknown Number  
_714: Hey, this is Isabelle Lightwood! I stole your number from Alec's phone (don't tell him!), I just wanted to say hi. And send you this_  
_**picture attached**_  
_just so you know, that's from this afternoon when you two were texting_

717: Hello Isabelle, it's nice to meet you, even if it is over text. Thanks for the picture- Alec looks adorable

 _717: He was obsessing over his phone for ages_  
_Although that may be because I stole his phone and read through your messages before this_  
_speaking of_  
_What are your intentions towards my brother_

725: I think he's cute, and I'd like to see where things go

-

Friday, July 31  
Isabelle  
_314: Are you gonna ask him on a date?_

315: I don't know if I should tell you that

 _315: Come on, I promise I won't tell him!_  
_Also_  
_please don't tell him I stole ur number_

316: Maybe  
Why shouldn't I tell him?

_319: I'll help you out with him_

320: Do go on

_321: Alec's super shy_

321: That's pretty obvious from his videos

 _322: But really straightforward once you get him to talk_  
_You just need to get him relaxed_  
_and then_  
_BAM_

324: How am I supposed to do that?  
alcohol?

 _324: Maybe save that for the second date_  
_here_  
_I'll write a list_  
_hang on_

329: Is this list that long???

 _332: 1-no loud noises_  
_2- give him his space at first, don't crowd him_  
_3- avoid direct eye contact_  
_4- be patient with him_

333: Aren't these just tips for dealing with shy animals?

 _333: Huh_  
_I guess they are_  
_Well_  
_They apply to Alec too_  
_honestly, just treat him like a skittish animal and you'll probably be fine_  
_although I may avoid attempting to bribe him with treats_

336: I'm sure it'll be fine

 _337: It had better be!_  
_I've been trying to set him up with someone for actual years_  
_also_  
_if you hurt him, I know how to use a whip_  
_and not in a kinky way_

-

Saturday, August 8  
Isabelle  
_1149: Alec won't give me any details :(_  
_How was your date?_

1150: It was good. Let me sleep and I promise I'll give you details in the morning?

_1153: Urgh. You'd better. That's all he would say either._

-

Sunday, August 9  
Isabelle  
_815: ru awake?_  
_details!_  
_you promised!_  
_Alec went to gym_  
_I think he's hiding_

1000: Why were you awake so early?

 _1004: What do you mean, early?_  
_8 is l8 for me_

1005: It's the weekend!

 _1005: And I want details!_  
_How did u ask_  
_did filming go well_  
_Where did u take him_

1006: Slow down  
I asked after we finished filming  
I made sure he knew I was asking him on a date first  
And then we took the train to on of my favourite Ethiopian places  
a bit of a rough start  
but we managed to get comfortable eventually

 _1009: Did u kiss him_  
_Did he kiss u_  
_Are u going 2 go out again?_

1010: A gentleman never kisses and tells ;)

 _1011: YOU TOTALLY KISSED HIM_  
_OMG_  
_FINALLY_

1012: its kind of cute how invested you are in his love life

 _1013: I love my brother and I want him to be happy ok_  
_He's always put Max and I (and even Jace) 1st_  
_And he never makes any friends_

1015: That's sweet

_1016: damn right it is_

-

Monday, August 17  
Isabelle  
_148: Radiant orchid or Marsala?_

200: As in the colours?  
Obviously radiant orchid  
Marsala's too new

 _204: Good point_  
_Thanks Magnus!_

205: No problem, dear

-

Friday, August 28  
Isabelle  
_1030: R u goin clubbing 2nite?_

1033: Of course I am

_1034: Where to?_

1034: Pandemonium  
Have you been?

 _1035: Not yet_  
_Alec actually physically blocks the door if he thinks I'm going clubbing alone_  
_and Jace doesn't get here till September_

1036: Why not take Alec?

 _1036: Have u ever tried 2 take Alec clubbing?_  
_**picture attached**_

1037: Is that a denim jacket?  
Good lord

 _1038: And that's what he wore last time I let him pick his own clothes for a party_  
_like_

1039: He looked fine at vidcon  
And on our dates

 _1040: I picked his clothes_  
_For a gay guy_  
_he has an absolutely hopeless fashion sense_  
_And I say that with love_  
_I'm kind of hoping yours will rub off on him_  
_but I won't hold my breath_

1041: Well I'll certainly do my best to rub something on him ;D

-

Tuesday, September 1  
Isabelle  
_450: Alec finally got home_  
_I take it your date went well_

451: Something like that  
Has he talked to you about our collab idea yet?

 _453: Yep!_  
_I'd be delighted to help you set up_

454: perfect

-  
Monday, September 3  
Isabelle  
_534: I got Alec to let me paint his nails_

535: What colour?

 _535: Just clear this time :(_  
_But one day I will get some colour on him_  
_Also_  
_you should teach him how to do nail art_

536: He does have very steady hands

_536: Do I want to know how you know that?_

536: ;)

-

Tuseday, September 4  
Isabelle  
_213: Have you seen the malec tag on tumblr yet?_

223: Of course I have, what do you take me for

_224: Alec's been refusing to look_

225: Not surprising  
There's some pretty interesting things in there though

_226: Have you seen the edit of you two kissing?_

227: It's pretty well done, if I do say so myself

_228: You did that???_

229: I'm joking, of course I didn't  
but who ever did it was pretty good with photoshop

_230: Yep. I wonder where they got the picture of Alec leaning in like that_

232: Probably one of his videos

_233: Ah_

-

Saturday, September 8  
Isabelle  
_319: Tell Alec he owes me for cleaning the apartment_  
_Also_  
_he missed dinner_  
_I made spaghetti_

-

Sunday, September 9  
Isabelle  
_414: Jace is coming on Tuesday_  
_He'd better be back by then_

552: He will be, I promise

-

Tuesday, September 12  
Isabelle  
_1005: I saw that you two had a good night_

1010: What makes you say that?

_1010: The giant hickey I just covered up on Alec's neck_

1011: Ah  
I forgot about that

_1012: Is that how he ended up coming all the way here with it on display?_

1012: Well he is very attractive  
I just wanted to make sure people on the train knew he was taken

_1013: Marking your territory huh?_

1013: Nothing so crude as that

_1014: and what would u call it then?_

1015: …

_1016: Ha! Thats what I thought_

-

Wednesday, September 16  
Isabelle  
_337: Did Alec tell you it's his birthday next week?_

337: Should I buy him something?

 _338: You don't need to, just wanted to ask to see if you wanted to come to the surprise birthday dinner we're having on Monday_  
_It's just gonna be Alec, Jace, and I_  
_Might be going clubbing after too_  
_if I can convince Alec_

339: I have no idea what to get him  
Why didn't he tell me earlier?

 _340: He probably didn't want to put any pressure on you to do anything_  
_He's just being silly_  
_So, dinner?_

340: Sure, I should be free Monday night.


	4. Second Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, an excerpt from Magnus and Alec's second date

"So…" Alec glanced around the restaurant they'd picked nervously, eyes settling on Magnus after a minute or so of looking. "I-uh. I…Why is this so hard?"

"That's what she said," Magnus snickered for a second before returning to seriousness, "It's only the second date. Relax. I won't bite. Unless you want me to…"

"Magnus!" A blush rose on Alec's face.

"Seriously, Alexander. Relax." Magnus smiled, opening his menu. "It takes time. You really haven't done this much, huh?"

"Is it that obvious?" Alec's hand came up to rub at his neck sheepishly. "I don't really date much. I'm sorry. I know this might seem a bit silly to you-"

"Not at all." Magnus interrupted before Alec managed to talk himself out of the date before it had even begun. "Honestly, I've had worse dates, trust me. You can't possibly do worse than the one guy who took me to a stand up comedy open mic and completely bombed. Or the time I took a blind date to a restaurant and the girl jumped out the window to escape. We were on the second floor."

"Someone actually did that to you?" Alec's eyes were wide, an almost amused half-smile appearing. "That's…awful."

"Go ahead and laugh, I know it's silly. But truly, we've gotten past the first date, nothing horrible has happened, and our second date's only just starting out." Magnus chuckled, waving away the waiter who was looking over at them. "How about you start by telling me how your day went?"

"Sure, I can do that." Alec sighed, relieved to get a second chance. "I had one class this morning, but after that I did some filming for a video and edited it together. I'll probably be able to post it tomorrow if I'm lucky." 

"What class did you have?" Magnus leaned in, listening intently. 

"I was in a photography class- Anatomy of the Book. We had a lecture about print production today, which was pretty interesting." Alec relaxed a little as he spoke, the familiar topic soothing his nerves a little. The interested expression on Magnus's face helped as well. Isabelle rarely asked about his classes, and he and Jace tried to avoid talking about them if they could help it. "Did you know that paper is measured in pounds because they weight out 500 sheets of the standard size? And the grade of paper determines how the paper absorbs ink, so it affects how you set up your files."

"I did not know that." Magnus shook his head, an amused look crossing his face. Once Alec got to talking about something he was interested in, his face practically lit up, and he was already starting to gesture with his hands to illustrate his point. Magnus was pretty sure it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen a grown man do. "What kinds of things do you have to do to set up files?"

"Well, essentially, you go into your settings and set a profile for your document to work in. The standard is SWOP, either coated or uncoated depending on the paper, but it's better to talk to the printers about it and make a custom profile." Alec picked up his menu to illustrate his point. "See, this is a fairly heavy weight paper, and it's coated, so the ink would be absorbed less evenly, but the ink wouldn't spread as much, so it's dot gain needs to be set differently to avoid colours bleeding together."

"Fascinating." Magnus noted, with amusement, that Alec was practically stroking the paper. Honestly, he was feeling a little jealous. Of the menu, that is. "Does that differ for images and print then?"

"Yea, because images tend to use more ink, and photos especially you need to be careful setting profiles with, because some of the colours are supposed to blend. There's really only so much you can do though, because after a certain point, print just can't imitate the colours you get in digital. That's why for editing, you always start with RGB, and sometimes LAB. Otherwise you loose a lot of shades to begin with. Not that they can capture all the shades that actually exist anyways, but, well-"

Magnus zoned out a little when Alec's talk got too technical, smiling at the exited look on his face. Alec didn't really follow the trend in terms of previous partners, but maybe that was a good thing.

"Are you ready to order?" The server's arrival interrupted Alec, who blushed and glanced sheepishly at Magnus. Magnus smiled back and turned to the waiter.

"I think we could use another minute or two. We got a little caught up in conversation." Magnus gestured at the menu.

"Of course." The waiter headed back towards the kitchen.

"Sorry, I just… No one really ever wants to talk about classes with me unless they're also in the class." Alec fiddled nervously with his menu, glancing through the items to find something that looked appetizing.

"Oh, no worries. I think it's cute." Magnus grinned. "It's good to have something you're passionate about."

"I-uh-" Alec's blush deepened, spreading down his neck, and Magnus wondered how far down it went. Maybe he'd get a chance to find out some time. If he played his cards right, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell how much of a nerd I am yet?
> 
> I have so many ideas for this universe and exactly none of them fit into the arc Internet Famous is at right now :(


	5. Activism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place quite a bit in the future of Internet Famous's timeline, but it felt particularly relevant to post now, so...here you are. And yes, I know that this might be a little spoiler-y. But only vaguely.

"Hey guys, I-uh. This isn't really a normal update. But… considering the tragic incident yesterday…I thought this might be good. Or something." Alec ran a hand through his hair and glanced to the side of the camera, where Magnus was smiling at him supportively. He straightened, trying to steel his nerves. "Okay, so first… The shooting in Orlando was hideous and pathetic. The families and friends of the victims have my deepest condolences, and I hope those who are injured are at least on the way to recovery."

"Second, I figured now might be a good time to have a bit of a…talk? I guess. About some things. Because I wanted to do something about the people who are going to have outrageous hospital bills to take care of on top of the horrible things they had to go through. So, I will be talking about how things have been going since I came out, and I'm hoping you guys are willing to donate something to the GoFundMe the Equality Florida started to help out the victims and families that were affected by the shooting. I will, of course, be personally donating money, but if you guys can even contribute a little bit, it'll really help. The link, is right here-" Alec gestured to the empty corner beside his head for a moment. "So… It's been a couple months since I came out. And you guys have been posting questions on pretty much all the videos I've posted since. I haven't actually been replying to them, because I'm never really sure what to say, but now is probably as good a time as ever to go through them. Since I'm really bad at doing Q&As by myself, I'm bringing someone in to help answer your questions."

Alec gestured at the unoccupied chair beside him and waited as Magnus moved into the frame and settled himself gracefully in the chair. 

"Hey guys!" Magnus waved at the camera, glittering in the lights despite the dark colours he'd picked out in deference to the original reason for the video. "So, I know a lot of you have been asking when we'd do another video together on my channel, and I'm sure Alec's been getting a lot of the same questions. Well, here I am!"

"To those of you who might be new to my channel, this is The-Magnificent-Bane, also known as Magnus," Alec informed the camera.

"And, as some of you might know, Alec's boyfriend." Magnus grinned, leaning over to press a glittery kiss to Alec's cheek. Why would he have worn lip stain otherwise? He admired the blush rising on Alec's face for a second before turning back to the camera. "So, without further ado, to the questions."

Magnus started scrolling through the list they'd put together on his phone while Alec tried to get his blush to die down a bit.

"So, one of the questions people ask most often is has your life changed since you came out?" Magnus turned a little so he could look at Alec and the camera at the same time.

"It has, but it also hasn't, if that makes sense? I mean…There's nothing about my life that's really changed since I came out. I still have classes and projects and videos and stuff to do. I still have the same friends. But at the same time, it's different. Not that most people treat me differently. Actually, most people I pass on the street don't know, and probably couldn't care less. But I feel a little more comfortable in my own skin, and…well. It just feels like some of the pressure's taken off." Alec shrugged, glancing at Magnus. "Maybe dating's been a little different, if only because I'm less nervous about PDA."

"And I appreciate it." Magnus patted Alec's hand gently before scrolling through the questions for a new one. "A couple people keep asking how long we've been dating."

"I'm pretty sure Izzy spilled the beans on that one." Alec rolled his eyes fondly. "But, if you didn't know, we've been dating for…eleven months now? Wow, have we really?"

"Pretty sure I'm setting a personal record of some sort." Magnus smiled at him. "Although I'm not sure that says anything good about me."

"It just means that we'll have to keep setting new records." Alec smiled hesitantly, reaching over to cover Magnus's hand with his own. "And that I'm not the only one venturing into new territory."

"How exciting." Magnus turned his palm up to curl their fingers together, running his thumb across the back of Alec's hand. "But, before you distract me too much, on to the next question…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys feel so inclined, [the GoFundMe is real.](https://www.gofundme.com/PulseVictimsFund)


	6. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a little trouble with text speak.

_Magnus  
415: Thanks babe <3_

Alec stared at the last text from Magnus.

_< 3_

What did it mean? Less than three?

He scrolled up through their conversation. The last text he'd sent was _I'll bring Takis_. No context. 

What was he supposed to do with less than three? Alec cracked a knuckle absently. Maybe he wanted less than three thanks? No, that didn't make sense. He debated texting to ask. 

But what if it was supposed to be really obvious? Did he really want Magnus to laugh at him for it? ...Not that Magnus didn't know how out of touch he was with text speak. Last time he'd gotten a drunk text from Magnus it had been like some sort of exercise in cryptology. He'd had to ask Izzy about-

Izzy!

She would know.

He got up from his desk, grabbing his phone to go looking.

"Izzy!" She wasn't in the kitchen (thank God).

"What?" That sounded like it had come from her room. He headed down the hallway to peak in.

"I have a question for you." Alec found her blinking up at him from the floor, twisted into some sort of weird pretzel. "What is this?"

" _This_ ," Isabelle rolled her eyes at him, rolling gracefully to her feet, "is yoga. What's the question? Or was that it?"

"No, no, that's not it. Magnus texted me a weird symbol again." Alec stepped into the room, frowning at her.

"I told you already, a colin and close bracket symbol is a happy face." 

"I remember that." Alec wrinkled his nose at her. Not that he understood why you'd want to use smiley faces in the first place.

"Oh- just give me your phone." Isabelle made grabby hands, and he handed over his phone, watching as she unlocked it and swiped through his messages. 

There was a brief silence.

"So?" Alec prompted.

"Are you asking me about the heart?" Snickering, Isabelle continued scrolling up through his message history.

"What heart?" 

"The heart he added after the 'Thanks babe'." Isabelle poked him in the arm. "Did you seriously not recognize it?"

"Give me that." Alec snatched his phone back before she stumbled upon some of the more embarrassing messages. "Are you talking about the less than three sign?"

She snorted, sitting down in her bed. "Turn it to the side."

...

"Oh."

"Any more dumb questions?" 

He could feel his cheeks warming. 

"I'm joking Alec, c'mere." Isabelle beckoned him over impatiently.

"I should-" Alec gestured awkwardly at the door.

"No, come cuddle with me. I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks." She pouted at him.

"But-"

"Please?" Sticking out her bottom lip, she let her eyes get big and teary. 

Alec folded like a wet paper towel.


	7. Bad Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus discuss the finer points of clarity in language... not really. Magnus just has a talent for innuendos.

Alec rolled over in the bed when his phone went off, disturbing Magnus from where he'd been curled around him.

"Who could possibly be texting you right now?" Magnus frowned, shifting to read over his shoulder. He laughed when he read the text. 

_Isabelle_   
_1145: Are you coming?_

"You should tell her you already did." He commented with a snicker, reaching around to pull Alec closer.

"I'm not telling her that!" Alec turned over with some difficulty to look at Magnus, frowning.

"Why not? It would be hilarious!" Magnus grinned. "And true."

"She doesn't need to know that!" Alec's scandalized face was adorable, and Magnus leaned forward to kiss him, biting playfully at his bottom lip before pulling away.

"You know she'd think it was funny." Magnus tangled their legs together as Alec rolled his eyes.

"She still doesn't need to know that. Besides, I was supposed to be meeting her for lunch..." He glanced at the time displayed on his screen. "Fifteen minutes ago!"

"Too late for that. I don't feel like getting out of bed just yet." Magnus smirked, hand running down Alec's back suggestively.

"You're a terrible influence." Alec's tone was scolding, but he was already leaning in, pressing their lips together as his hands roamed, phone forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha I haven't forgotten about this. Probably.
> 
> It occurred to me this one didn't fit in the main story, so I figured I may as well share.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to send in requests, and if you don't see it, it's probably going to show up later on in Internet Famous!


End file.
